Cafe Latte
by freestyle-bentos
Summary: When circumstances force Ryoma to quit his dreams of becoming a professional tennis player, he plans to do everything in his power to distance himself from that life and what could have been. But when he begins to frequent one of the local cafe's of Tokyo he will learn that it is just as futile to run away from the past as it is to run away from true love. Eventually OT6
1. Chapter 1

**Opening notes**: Well, I feel a little bad for starting a new story when I still have my other one waiting for an update. However I was really in the mood to do this. I was inspired by my rediscovering of Prince of Tennis, the fandom, loosely off the kdrama Coffee Prince, and the anime Antic Café. As for the chapters in this story, I wasn't sure if I just wanted to do drabbles or full length chapters, so I guess it'll be a mix. Therefore chapters will vary in length. As you may probably figure this story will not be following the original plot of the Prince of Tennis anime, but I will be borrowing plenty of the amazing characters from the anime and their back stories so don't be disappointed yet. I hope you can enjoy this. I am a bit rusty since I haven't written anything in a while. Favorite-Follow-Review as you please.

**Chapter Notes**: I wasn't sure if I should consider Yukimura's eye color as an indigo or lavender shade. Its pretty silly but I was thinking over it for at least fifteen minutes seriously and then kept going back to it as I typed the rest of the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>chapter: Latte<em>

* * *

><p>The young man of this tale, with eyes of molten gold closed shut, lay stiff as a board on his brother's beaten old futon. It was like many of the things he owned, a hand-me down, and one of the few things he agreed to take with him. Nineteen years old and already the young man felt as beaten as the abused old futon he lay upon. His left hand immobilized by cotton and plaster, while the rest of him just refused to move. He didn't need to be awake right now, never again did he need to be awake this early in the morning. He forced himself back into unconsciousness.<p>

At a more reasonable time in the morning, about ten till eleven, the young man strode down the streets of Tokyo feeling out of place. There had once been a time where he knew exactly what his point in this world was, he knew where he belonged…his place. He felt light without the weight of his tennis bag on his shoulder, pressing down on the –somewhat- short lad's back. As sigh left his lips. It had been two months already since he walked away from that life, and a little over three weeks since he moved out on his own. He better get a job soon. He passed by quite a few little stores that could probably use a new hire, a cashier or stock boy maybe? There weren't too many choices for him to go since he hadn't even finished high school. Not like he couldn't have, but really he couldn't. A pro career didn't allow for much time, and taking one equivalency class every few months was seemed pointless at the time. However he had the brains for it. A scowl made its way onto soft lips. He hated thinking about it still.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his gray jeans the raven, slightly green tinted, haired young man made an abrupt turn and slipped into Upstairs Café. Over the last few weeks he'd become accustomed to spending time in the quaint café. During his training days as a tennis player he would have never stepped into one of these places. He wouldn't dare poison his perfectly maintained healthy body with something as damaging as caffeine or as fattening as cakes or other sweets. However as a way to mentally push himself further away from that life he had taken a sip of his first latte just a few weeks ago, and now he supposed there was not much difference between him and everyone else now.

As the ravenette made his way towards the small line of two others, his cat like eyes noticed the face of an angel skillfully pouring cream into a clean cup of espresso. Delicately the blue haired angel swirled and worked the cream as it poured into the espresso creating a marvelous tulip on the drink. Every other day. Every other day the young man had visited the shop and he had never seen the beauty behind the counter. Now Ryoma was not a flirt, even now he had no intention on drawing the attention of the coffee angel, but to himself at the very least he was able to admit when someone was attractive. Finally blinking his attention away from the blue haired male, he had been caught staring red handed and averted his gaze, Ryoma moved up to the front counter to place his order. While he normally ordered to go, he somehow found himself sitting down waiting for his hot vanilla latte to be brought to him. While resting his head in his good hand, he took a chance glance over to where he had seen the blue haired wonder. When he couldn't spot the unforgettable head of blue hair out of the three other brown and black haired employee the young man sighed. Perhaps it had only been his mind playing tricks on him to see something so attractive in real life.

There wasn't a long wait before a mug was set down in front of the young man. Golden eyes glanced up from his phone, first laying eyes on the elegant heart of cream painted onto his drink, then to the side where a tempting piece of strawberry crème cake was being placed, and then finally his golden gazed trailed up to the face of the mysterious coffee angel from before. He was thankful that he was not left to speak first, as he seemed to be at a loss for words. He had never noticed before his own interest in people, romantically or anything else. His world had revolved around tennis and only those with the same prowess or better were worth knowing the name of.

"I hope you don't mind the complimentary cake. I've heard you frequent this café quite often. Take it as my appreciation." The blue haired…man spoke. The ex-tennis star blinked and parted his lips slowly only to close them before he caught himself saying something stupid. He was certainly surprised by the deep somewhat husky voice that came from the seemingly delicate angel. But upon closer inspection it made sense, there was however a lack of chest mass... and the man's in comparison with his own somewhat feminine hands were quite large.

"Thanks." The ravenette spoke softly, turning his gaze back down to his phone. After all there was no reason to be interested anymore right? He was not into men.

A soft chuckle erupted from the bluenette's throat and he made himself comfortable in the chair across from the ravenette. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi, it's a pleasure to meet you mister…" Seiichi trailed off waiting for the ravenette to speak.

"No mister. Echizen Ryoma." The cat eyed young man answered curtly. He wasn't one for small talk. "Shouldn't you be working? Your boss surely wouldn't approve of slacking off."

At that, Seiichi's lips curled upward into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be alright, after all I am just looking for some feedback on my work here." He spoke, gesturing to the latte placed in between the two them.

After glancing between the latte and the man known as Seiichi, Ryoma sighed and lifted the cup to his lips, taking a careful sip of the hot contents. A few moment passed before setting the cup down and pinning Seiichi with his bored gaze.

"It's fine."

Seiichi's cat like smile widened with amusement, "Oh, just fine?"

"Yes. Just fine." Ryoma reassured, narrowing his eyes at the other in annoyance.

"What's it taste like?"

"Like a vanilla latte."

"And?"

"And autumn…" Ryoma said with a shrug of his shoulders. He had no idea what the other was getting at but he just hoped the other hadn't poisoned his drink or something. It really just tasted like his usual vanilla latte, it was good for this time of year.

"Like autumn?" Seiichi chuckled, "That's so cute."

Ryoma scowled. Seiichi stood up, eyes sparkling with something Ryoma could not put his finger on. He wasn't sure if he liked it, whatever thoughts this Seiichi was having all by himself. It was like he had a secret or a joke and he was just enjoying it by himself. Without saying anything else the blue haired man carried himself back behind the counter, where a tall stoic looking man was waiting. He could only surmise that the dark haired man was the owner of this place. Ryoma smirked, well if Seiichi had been making fun of him he would get his just desserts now that he boss caught him slacking off.

* * *

><p>"Gen-koi, he's so much cuter up close. I can't believe I haven't spotted him sooner." Seiichi spoke excitedly as he walked to the back office with his assistant manager, Sanada Genichirou. The man shook his head at his boss and lover. He knew once the other had found something he fancied he would go to many lengths to obtain it. He had his qualms, after all they already had three other lovers, Seiichi had only had a five minute conversation with his "interest", and personally other than looks Genichirou had no idea if he liked the young male as much as his lover. And let's not forget they had three others to please as well when it came to likes and dislikes.<p>

"Sei, you shouldn't get to excited. You only met him once…for five minutes. Are the others and myself not enough?" Genichirou sighed. Seiichi sat down by the back office computer and pouted up at his lover.

"Gen-koi, don't say things like that. Of course I love you, and my other little koi fish. But that little kitten is so cute. And I didn't say anything about making him a lover now did I?"

Sanada wanted to roll his eyes. Sure the other hadn't said anything about it but he was sure he had thought about at some point in the last fifteen minutes. He knew he was just going to have to trust Seiichi, after all he knew Seiichi cared deeply for their relationships. Genichirou eyed his blue haired lover as he began his work on the computer. His cold angel… if something had caught his eye it was because it was meant to be. That's why he and the other three were at Seiichi side after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening Notes**: Alright, two chapters in one week. Let's hope I can keep this up. Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. And I can finally use this joke…ahem; Senpai noticed me! Haha, thanks TheSnarkyAuthor for the follow, I had been inspired to write this fictions after reading yours. It was SO good. Anyhow. I was debating about how long I wanted this chapter to be. I ended up splitting this chapter into two so you can expect the next update pretty soon so long as work and college don't get me wrapped up first. I already have it planned out so maybe, just maybe I'll have it up by tomorrow. But seriously don't hold me to it.

**Chapter Notes**: Oh, I did something bad at the end. A cliff… also, I didn't proof read this as well as I probably should have so don't mind my mush.

* * *

><p><em>chapter: Tea<em>

* * *

><p>With a sigh Seiichi turned another page of his novel. More or less he was skimming the pages at this point in his state of exasperation. To the ignorant he would perhaps seem completely composed and focused on his reading. However, Genichirou could decipher past that practiced façade. His lover was anxious. Gen allowed his own sigh to pass his lips and he set aside the inventory review list he had been busing himself with. Moving to the counter, where both coffee and tea were brewed to perfection, the man swiftly prepared two cups of hot tea. Completing the inventory review and order list was a weekly affair, and it had marked the fourth day since Seiichi had seen his perplexing new interest; Ryoma Echizen. With only thirty more minutes before the café closed its doors for the weekend, Seiichi was becoming all the more restless.<p>

"Thank you, Gen." Seiichi spoke softly, a kind smile gracing his delicate features despite the disappointment shining in his eyes, as Genichirou set the two cups down. "Hm, is everything prepared to purchase the new dining set?"

Gen sat down and nodded curtly, "Yes. I will put the order through to process tonight. We should then receive the shipment by next week Friday." He replied, taking a sip from one of their perfectly… completely useable tea cups. The straight-forward man could never argue with Seiichi, doing so would provoke the sleeping sadist within the man, but he did try to reason with him when he insisted on purchasing the new dining ware for the café. "Seiichi, I know that the café is well off and it wouldn't crease our budget to purchase these new dining sets but why so suddenly?"

At that, Seiichi chuckled and shook his head. The bluenette took a sip of tea before responding, his tone laced with amusement. "Don't you think it'd be nice to fit the season with these knew sets. Something more autumn…yes I think it sounds lovely."

It was then that Genichirou understood what had provoked this small revelation in his lover. He took a larger, less elegant, gulp of his tea and set his cup down a tad bit roughly. It was enough to clue his lover in, he was not happy with Seiichi interest.

"Gen, we're not taking shots. Savor your tea." He scolded lightly, setting his own cup down and then moving to stand behind his lover. "Are you getting jealous?" Seiichi teased, his hands running across the other male's broad shoulders. Seiichi was usually straight forward with Genichirou as that was just the way their relationship worked. The two had an immense distaste for beating around the bush, even when the matter at hand would be embarrassing to admit.

Genichirou ran his fingers through his midnight black hair and grunted a gruff "Yes." Relaxing under the indigo eyed man's touch, Gen closed his eyes and allowed his temper to subside. "It's perplexing, your avid fascination with Echizen. For the last four days it feels as if you've been in your own world of only you and him. You have yet to even bring him up with the others. You know Syuusuke is sensitive to situations like these."

Seiichi frowned as he massaged Gen's shoulders and listened. He could not help his attraction, and yes the boy had preoccupied his thoughts over his lovers over the last four days. It bothered him that he had not noticed how much it showed though. Even though Syuusuke in particular had a terrible time controlling his jealousy, Genichirou was also sensitive despite letting Seiichi do as he pleased. Kunimitsu, whom was just as stoic but more distant then Gen, was the hardest to convince to try anything new and Keigo, though he could be persuaded easy enough, had a difficult personality that drove people away. Somehow the five of them had grown this beautiful relationship of love and understanding, Seiichi was in no way trying to break that. Many people assumed that since they were in this unconventional relationship they were loose and fine with sleeping around with other's outside of their relationship. Those people were so far away from the truth that the whole span of the galaxy would not cover the distance. Cheating was cheating, and again Seiichi had no intention of that at least not for such an underdeveloped feeling such as mere interest. "Gen, you know that I love you. You know that I love Mitsu, Syu, and Kei."

"I am aware. But you, Seiichi, are smitten." Genichirou sighed and stood, turning to face Seiichi. The man snaked his arms around Seiichi's, toned waist and laid his forehead against the bluenette's. "Remember when we met Jin Hatsuya?"

Seiichi raised his brow, "Gen, what does that have to…" the man sighed when he caught his lover's stern look, "Yes I remember."

"The man was beautiful and you greatly admired his novels, yet when we met him you barely gave him the time of day. You were only attentive enough to get him to sign your copy of Given Taken, and then you were on your way." What worried Genichirou is how suddenly Seiichi had taken to the boy, what strong emotion was being pulled along by a boy whom really had no idea what he was doing to his lover. He had known Seiichi for many years, but he was an anomaly all the same. He wasn't easily swayed by emotions, he didn't get attached to many things nor did he get attached quickly but if he wanted something he would have it.

"I understand what you mean now Gen." Seiichi closed his eyes and composed himself before speaking again. He was not angry, but he did not like how the other was so worried that he would be taken away from him or perhaps the other was worried he would leave for his new interested. But still as now that they were discussing the matter Seiichi could admit to himself that interest was in fact attraction. "Then the question posed would be should or should I not act on it…or perhaps rather can or can I not act."

Genichirou stared down at his lover, keeping a straight face as he calculated what the blue haired man had just said. "You are in a relationship."

"With four others, including you. Am I not able to love one more?"

At that Genichirou narrowed his eyes, "A relationship outside of ours is cheating. That's the way it's been since we all have been together. How could you ask something like that?"

"I'm not asking to have an outside relationship," Seiichi spoke calmly, had he not worked so hard to perfect his control over his emotions he would have snapped. The notion of cheating had never crossed his mind. "But rather I am implying we make him our lover, if it comes to that point."

"That point?"

Seiichi shrugged, "It's not as if we love each other, we don't even know each other. It would take time to get to that point of deciding we want a relationship with him."

"Tell me again how you got to "we" Sei." Genichirou groaned.

"If I wanted to date him, then essentially, we all would have to."

"Dammit Sei." They had tried bringing people into the relationship in the past. Keigo had his thing with Jirou and then there had been Kunimitsu when he tried to salvage his dying relationship with Shuichirou. Those were the only to people they had tried to assimilate into their relationship and that had been during the first year of the fivesome relationship. The topic of new lovers was casually avoided and taboo to a point. "I'm not trying to be ten lovers deep."

"I am not either." Seiichi brought his hand up and flicked Genichirou's forehead. "It's not like I want a new lover for the sake of it. I'm not trying to build a harem Gen, I wasn't going to push for anything but since we have been discussing it…you are right. I feel something. It may not be love, but if it is I need to know what I can or cannot do about it. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening Notes**: Well somehow I finished two chapters in one day. I hope I can keep this idea ball going. Anyway I guess I should note that, this is not going to be a story that follows the Prince of tennis anime. I hope you all bear with me here, I can't explain too much or it will ruin the story.

**Chapter Notes**: To be honestly I don't feel like I did Syuusuke justice in this chapter personality wise. He is one of my favorite characters from the show, so Syu fans don't be upset with me. Everyone will get better in time. I needed a sort of bridge chapter to get the ball rolling, so from here the story will finally pick up the pace and there will be a lot more enjoyable love, fluff, drama, and so on. So far the reviews have been pretty positive so, I hope I can keep doing an ok job. Hm, I wonder what exactly happened to Ryoma, will you find out today? Maybe. Again, me no proof read. Bleh.

* * *

><p><em>chapter: Americano<em>

* * *

><p>Ryoma sighed, and slumped over as he sat on the park bench that early Saturday morning. Yet again he had woken up way too early, only this time he hadn't been able to force himself back to sleep. So he convinced himself that since he was going to keep getting up this early it would be a good idea to get some exercise in like he used to. Well before it used to be called training, but now it was just a simple jog from his apartment building, through the park and back around to his apartment building. But it hurt. Every now and again people jogged by him, and he knew he didn't want to be one of those people. He didn't want this leisure waste of energy. He is an athlete... he was an athlete.<p>

"Mada, mada dane." The boy mumbled, pulling his Fila cap further down over his eyes as he stood up to walk home.

"Hm, that is an interesting thing you said there." A familiar voice chuckled.

Ryoma looked up, well he had to tilt his head up further than normal since his cap was pulled over his eyes. "Ah, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji Syuusuke, with his usual closed eye smile, chuckled once more and tipped the younger boy's hat up with his finger. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Yuuta is doing well. We haven't seen you since you left for America. You should have let us know you came back."

Ryoma nodded, coolly sliding his hands into his pockets, but didn't respond. He wasn't really sure how to. Syuusuke was the brother of Fuji Yuuta, one of his classmates in middle and high school before he had left to America. They hadn't been particularly close but the older brother was always friendly and treated him about the same as he did Yuuta. Ryoma had always thought Yuuta was quite lucky to have Fuji as his brother. Ryoma's own brother was m.i.a most of the time. Fuji was always polite, reliable, and kind hearted. There had been times he had witnessed a more ruthless and sadistic Syuusuke but it had only been in cases where his family, mainly Yuuta, had been threatened. Ryoma could honestly say he respected the older male. Then there was also the fact that the male had been a prodigy at tennis. He had gone with Yuuta plenty of times when they were in junior high to watch the high school matches with Fuji's team.

The golden eyed boy averted his gaze to his tennis shoes. He hadn't made a big deal out of coming home, mostly because he was coming home with the burden of shame on his shoulders. Aside from his family only one or two of his old relations knew he was back in Japan let alone back in their home town. But he just wasn't ready to admit he failed to everyone just yet. "Fuji-senpai… I-"

"Just call me Syu-nii, we've known each other for a while haven't we." Syuusuke teased, sensing the tension building up between them. He wasn't one to pry and had only come over because he was surprise to see the boy. As Ryoma continued to look away, Syuusuke opened his deep blue eyes. He observed what used to be merely his younger brother friend, acknowledging and appreciating how much he'd grown. He was still shorter than the average male of his age group but it fit him. He wished the boy would look at him with those lovely golden orbs called eyes once more. If Syuusuke was remembering correctly from the one time he had met the younger boy's brother, Ryoma looked like a mini version of him with a slightly more feminine face. His eyes trailed down noticing the cast on the other's left hand. Still he did not question it. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"I was on my way home." Ryoma responded, gaining a bit of his composure back. He relaxed back into his nonchalant manner and turned to head home. "Later."

Syuusuke however would have none of that. The brunette, eyes closed once more, looped his arm in the young boy's and pulled him off. "Hm, there is a nice place I know we could go. I'm sure you would prefer a nice Japanese style breakfast after all your time in the States, right?"

"Yadda, Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma looked up to refuse and his words dyed on his lips. Molten gold clashed with seemingly endless ocean blue. When did Syuusuke get such beautifully dangerous eyes? He couldn't process the words to argue and Fuji's no-nonsense gaze didn't give him a good feeling about trying to refuse anyway. So, with a pout, Ryoma walked alongside his friend's brother to whatever little restaurant he wanted to go to.

"And Ryoma, its Syu-nii."

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

><p>The silver haired CEO was frustrated. What was the point of having family day if everyone was going to get up early and go do random things without even telling him what they were doing? "If Ore-sama new then ore-sama would have made in the way plans too." He grumbled haughtily as he sauntered down the many halls of the Atobe estate mansion. As he recalled the point of him rushing to get work done during the week, Kunimitsu reserving weekends off at the sports clinic, Genichirou and Seiichi closing the café on the weekends, and Syuusuke not scheduling any clients for his free-lance work was so they could spend time together. But here he was on his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast alone. Everyone had left their sappy notes of apologies posted on the bedroom door. Kunimitsu had some big emergency client, Genichirou had to visit his mother and Seiichi went with him, and Syuusuke…just felt like taking a walk. Honestly that one hurt Keigo the most, after all Syuusuke could have at least asked if he wanted to tag along. He wouldn't have minded spending the time with him.<p>

Lately he had been feeling as if everyone was moving apart. Seiichi had been out of it for days and Genichirou had shut himself off when he wasn't worrying over the bluenette. It wouldn't have surprised Keigo if Genichirou knew what was up with Seiichi. Then Kunimitsu had skipped out of them last Saturday as well. During the week he would hardly be seen because of work. Keigo's own job kept him locked up in the office as well. Syuusuke was the only one with a lot of free time but he seemed to prefer being alone these days. "Tch. This is pathetic." Keigo pulled his phone out from his pocket to call for his car to be brought around front and made an abrupt U-turn. "Ore-sama is not going to sit around here all day feeling pathetic."

Breakfast with Syuusuke was both pleasant and frustrating for Ryoma. Syuusuke was actually a good conversation they talked about small things going on around town, Syuusuke got him up to speed on what he and Yuuta had been up to along with their friend Kirihara, they talked about Ryoma's cat, and everything irrelevant to tennis and why he was back in town. That was the frustrating part for Ryoma. The longer he sat there avoiding it, pretending like everything was fine, the more it weighed down on him. He knew that his problems were not a big as the things discussed on a global scale like world hunger or war, but his burden felt so large. He felt like he needed to confess, like he had committed some large sin and Syuusuke was some angel sent to save him. But why would Syuusuke want to be his angel?

In the months he had been in Japan and the few weeks of isolation he spent in his new place were getting to him. Even though he'd grown physically, mentally he was still mostly the same stubborn Ryoma. He didn't want to admit he needed support, he needed to talk, and he needed to be comforted because he wasn't sure if everything was going to be ok when he went home after breakfast. As he and Syuusuke left the restaurant, Ryoma finally broke. "Why haven't you asked the obvious?"

Syuusuke turned his head to look at the younger boy, "If it were not a big deal, you would have told me the answer already." He replied casually pausing his stride as the boy stopped walking. Ryoma stood in silence. Syuusuke did not rush him as the minutes ticked by. The cat eyed boy slowly lifted his gaze up to meet the elder's gaze. Syuusuke's eyes were open, shining dully with sympathy and understanding. Through his gaze Ryoma knew the brunette was looking through him and that there was no point in hiding anything.

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma's voice cracked surprising Syuusuke. Immediately he pulled the boy into a tight embrace, hiding his face into his chest. The memory of the strong willed boy he knew years ago was washed away by his own tears. The brunette, combed his fingers through the ex-tennis player's hair gently, whispering words of comfort to urge his tears to stop. With a shudder, Ryoma murmured something that made Syuusuke's eyes widen more than one could imagine they could.

"Ryoma…thank you, for telling me."

* * *

><p>Keigo sat uncomfortably in the leather seat of his BMW. His heart feeling as bitter as the cup of Americano he clenched in his hand. He watched his lover with his arms wrapped around an unknown male from the tinted windows of the backseat with disgust and anger. He turned away from the scene and was glad when the light turned green and his driver drove away from the horrid sight. Violet eyes forced back tears of both sadness and anger as he all but threw his cup into the cup holder and yanked his phone out form his coat pocket. The young CEO didn't like to admit to how easily he was hurt. He certainly did have a big ego but most people assumed there was no way to deflate it. The truth was the only way to burst his bubble was from the inside. Biting his lip, he tried to reason with himself. The possible reasons for this situation were vast, something logical had to apply to what he had just seen. Syuusuke had been distant lately but it could not have been because he is cheating on them.<p>

Taking a breath before pressing the dial button, Keigo decided to call Kunimitsu to help him figure this out. The man was level headed and the usual peace maker in their relationship. Even with this potential disaster he would, hopefully, continue to be unbiased and clear everything up. Genichirou would have been a good idea to call to but since he was with Seiichi there was no doubt the blue haired man with just as firey a temper as Syuusuke would find out and hell would probably break loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening Notes**: Alright I don't think I'm doing too badly with keeping up with the updates. This will probably be the only update till next weekend since I have this project to do during the week. I have to say I am extremely thankful and flattered at the reviews I've been receiving. It defiantly keeps me motived and excited to put up new chapters. So just keep enjoying yourselves with this.

**Chapter Notes**: Well, I would tell you all the details of how I feel like this chapter is lacking, but every time I do I get this awesome reviews saying otherwise. So long as you all enjoy them. I will say my biggest fear when writing is that I do too much 'setting up' chapters and I hope you all don't get bored. So tell me what you think about what happens here. The next chapter I will bring Seiichi and Genichirou back into the picture. I've already begun writing the next chapter and I promise you things will begin to play out in the most interesting of ways so please enjoy and things begin to heat up. #teamnoproofreading. my fail joke.

* * *

><p><em>chapter: We Don't Serve Soda<em>

* * *

><p>It had taken a bit of coaxing, but Fuji managed to sway the emotional distraught tennis player to bring him to his apartment. Syuusuke would admit it was a nice little place, cozy, and a place where he wouldn't have minded visiting under much more normal circumstances. Golden eyes puffy and lined with red, Ryoma headed straight for the bathroom to wash and cool down his tear streaked face. Syuusuke on the other hand made himself quite at home and invited himself into the boy's kitchen. He had kind of figured the boy in his late teens would not have a refined array of teas like there was at Keigo's mansion, but he was pleased to be able to find a medium sized dark green tea full of a few options. He chose to boil the ginseng and honey leaves to give Ryoma something to help settle his nerves. Working calmly and quietly, the aloof photographer didn't give any signs of just how disturbed he actually was to hear about Ryoma's predicament. Of course, the younger male still have plenty of explaining to do but the bit he had told Syuusuke was enough to evaluate that Ryoma was not going to be ok alone. That then arose the question of why his parents let him move out so soon on his own.<p>

A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips just as Ryoma entered the kitchen. The younger boy had obviously washed his face clean of any evidence indicating that he had shed any tears just a few moments ago. Standing there with a bored, or perhaps tired, expression on his face Ryoma's gaze landed on the tea pot sitting over the gas flame of his stove top. "I don't want tea." He readily argued, even when knowing it was futile against his friend's older brother. He had seen Yuuta get into it many of times with the older Fuji and each time the younger was humiliated into complying with the man's wishes.

"Saa, Ryoma, are you feeling better now?" Syuusuke spoke with a chuckle, ignoring the other's last words. The brunette ruffled the shorter male's hair teasingly, "You look sleepy, all tuckered out now?"

Ryoma scowled up at the other, his golden eyes narrowing into a heated glare. He was most certainly not a child and after, though he hated the fact he broke down like that, his little scene just a few moments ago he didn't understand what would warrant such light hearted behavior. Did Syuusuke think this was a joke? Ryoma had a decent sense of humor but not when it was at his own expense. The devious boy had a real niche for teasing, and word play but became extremely uptight when he just wanted to be alone. "Don't kid around, I'm not in the mood." Turning his back to the brunette, Ryoma made his way to the fridge. "I'm fine now, so you can go home or…back to whatever you were planning to do earlier."

As Ryoma was about to open up a can of grape Ponta Syuusuke swiped it from him and with his other hand he cupped Ryoma's face, squeezing his cheek as he spoke to emphasize his point. "Ne, Ryo-chan, would you like a bit of sugar in your tea. It'll do wonders to help you relax." Syuusuke spoke kindly enough but there was warning laced elegantly into his tone, daring Ryoma to protest further. And of course with Ryoma being who he was he bit back with defiance. Snatching the can back from the brunette, Ryoma pulled back from him and took a mouth full of soda from the open can. Even when Syuusuke took the can back he was satisfied because had won.

What happened next even the always collected and in control Syuusuke could not explained. The man's eyes opened and cerulean blue took in Ryoma's pink tongue slowly swiping across very delectable lips. He had never been a fan of carbonated beverages but suddenly he found himself wanting to taste what little artificial flavor still clinging to the boy's lips. Again, Syuusuke held Ryoma's cheeks squishing them together teasingly and he inched closer.

"Fu-…Fu'i-sem.p'i." Ryoma managed to muffle out of his puckered lips as he struggled to pull away from the other. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Syuusuke was getting closer, he endless pools of blue were beginning to captivate the young man, and his struggle became more futile as Syuusuke slipped his arm around his waist, stilling his squirming and pulling away. It seemed inevitable. Quickly Ryoma shut his eyes just as he felt the older man's lips brush lightly over his own causing him to shiver. Ryoma was surprised at how his body responded to that alone. Surly he should be cringing in disgust as Syuusuke's lips met his own once more. Still lightly, but the brunette wasn't as quick to pull away that time and, shocking both male's, Ryoma leaned in to feel more of the photographer's lips.

* * *

><p>The tall perplexed brunette gently set his glasses down on his desk alongside the mountainous stacks of documents he still had yet to go through. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve the extra stress his eccentric silvered haired lover was pouring onto him, he yet again attempted to halt Keigo's tantrum. "Keigo, enough we-.."<p>

"Enough? Enough!" The CEO hissed into the phone, making the brunette cringe. Calming the man's breakdowns were a lot easier in person. "Kunimitsu that is exactly the problem here! There is not enough. We hardly see or spend time with each other, this is why we're falling apart and Syuusuke is separating himself from us!"

It was too bad Keigo couldn't see Kunimitsu's expression, man looked appalled at the notion that their relationship was falling apart. He understood that Kei had seen their lover in a rather questionable situation but that was hardly indication of a failing relationship. At least not when they did not have all the facts. "Kei, please calm down." Tezuka Kunimitsu was a man with great lengths of patients which he was thankful for. Excluding Genichirou, his lovers tended to be rather emotional on very different ends of the spectrum. "Are you sure he wasn't just with Yuuta this morning?"

"Ore-sama is very aware of what Syuusuke's brother looks like. That was not Yuuta. More over Yuuta is in Yokohama right now attending his classes at his university so it could NOT have been Yuuta." Keigo sighed exasperatedly and slumped over in his seat. From the time Tezuka had answered his phone he had commanded his driver to go to the man's clinic to pick him up. As work oriented as Kunimitsu was he knew there would be no fighting the man. Regardless it seemed Keigo was hell bent on making this into a much larger situation than it needed to be, even though he had claimed to not want to tell Gen or Seiichi to avoid doing exactly that, so there was no denying that his work would have to wait. "Mitsu, you have to believe ore-sama, he had the strangest blackish green hair."

"Did you see his face?" Tezuka asked as he stood and placed his glasses back on. Holding back a sigh, he slipped off his lab coat and hung it over his chair. He couldn't put his finger on it for some reason, that unique characteristic sounded familiar.

"No, at the angle they were standing ore-sama could not see his face. He did however have a cast on his left arm." Keigo explained with bitter annoyance that he didn't have more to go on. One the other hand Tezuka's eyes widened and he paused mid stride just as he was about to exit. Masking his revelation with his usual stoicism, Tezuka rerouted his destination from the exit to the clinic's medical record archives.

"Mitsu, are you almost out, Ore-sama is burning precious gas…"

"I know who he is."

Keigo's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"I know who is is." Tezuka repeated, as he traced his fingers along the filing cabiniets until he found the 'E' section. "Echizen, Ryoma."

"Are you sure," Keigo murmured, now becoming the skeptical one as he had not given hardly any specifics as to who Syuusuke was embracing.

"Not one hundred percent, I will admit, but blackish green hair is very unique. I have never seen anyone in Tokyo with natural hair such as that. This patient also so happens to have a cast on his left arm and a very extensive history." Tezuka found the file he was looking for and after a quick skim to be sure he had the right one, he made his way to his lover's car. "I will see you in a moment."

Atobe sat with his mouth agape in the backseat. He could not believe what he was hearing or seeing. The last hour or so was like a sudden drop on a rollercoaster. No that wasn't a good analogy at all. At least on a rollercoaster you are aware that a drop is coming therefore you are typically prepared for it. This, this was much more torturous. It was just last night things were perfect, and this morning although he was a little upset things were normal. Slowly, Keigo pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced down at the small device. A part of him wanted to call Syuusuke up and demand answers, or at least demand that he come home to meet him and Kunimitsu. But, the silver haired man was arrogant, not stupid. Fuji Syuusuke was an elusive, manipulative, devil. If he was low enough to cheat than Keigo couldn't put it past him to lie about it. He knew anything Syuusuke could come up with would sound to legitament to argue with, and from then on the brunette would be on guard at all times, possibly making it hard to find out the truth or at the very least making it hard to trust him. No, he and Kunimitsu could not confront him on anything until they had undeniable proof that he was cheating and with whom. Even this Echizen person could be misplaced in all this. Sighing softly as Kunimitsu came into sight, striding confidently out of the clinical building, Keigo promised himself that he would keep quiet with this for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Opening Notes**: Wow, thanks so much for the inspiring reviews everyone. I'm always amazed to see how many favs and follows this story is getting. I am glad everyone is enjoying it. This is so far the longest chapter and took me two days to write so I hope it is worth the wait. You all have been asking for it so I'll am going to comply. This is actually a two part chapter, so you all will finally find out what happened to Ryoma between this chapter and the next update.

**Chapter Notes:** I havn't had much of Atobe, Tezuka, and Sanada yet but don't mind, I have special chapters planned for them. The chapters will probably get longer from here on out since the story is finally starting up. Hehe, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>chapter: Double Shot Espresso<em>

* * *

><p>Golden eyes fell onto the usual 1.50 can of grape Ponta. With a shiver, Ryoma selected a can of iced white tea instead of his preferred drink. It had been one week since his kiss with Fuji and Ryoma was hating his life even more now. He hated the soft pink blush that stained his cheeks every time he thought about the kiss, and he had convinced himself that he hated the kiss a hundred times more than that.<p>

It was around lunch time when Ryoma decided to pull himself out of his bed and once again put some work into finding a job. His rent would be coming up soon and he didn't want to have to use the credit card his father had given him. Dressed in a pair of gray jeans and a simple white button up, with a forest green sweater pulled over it, and for once not wearing his signature hat, Ryoma had made his way through what had felt like half of Tokyo before indulging in a small break. Truthfully it had only been an hour since he'd only been out, but he had visited six different stores to drop off applications and had stopped at even more to pick up applications to fill out. The lad sighed, and took a seat on a bus stop bench near the hardware store he had just left. A stack of applications and a neatly written resume were filed away carefully on the folder that sat in his lap as he sat and drank his tea.

With nothing much to do with his life these days, the male couldn't help but think back to that day with Fuji. More so than the embarrassment of the kiss as well as crying in front of the brunette, another annoyingly emotional event had taken place that day.

* * *

><p>"Fuji-senpai!..W-What the hell!" Usually composed Ryoma shoved the older male away from him and stumbled back a few steps till he was supported by the nearest wall. Wide eyed, Ryoma averted his gaze from the brunette with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. The room fell silent for a few moments that had felt like an eternity with only the soft sounds of Ryoma's labored breathing echoing through the quiet. The kiss had taken the breath away from him as he…got caught up in it. As much as he would deny liking men, there was no look of disgust on Ryoma's face, it was mainly shock and confusion. Standing away from the shorter male, leaning casually against the kitchen counter, Syuusuke was also a bit taken back at his actions. The brunette sighed, and allowed his eyes to shut as he carefully calculated his next words.<p>

"Senpai!" Ryoma shouted, wanting an answer quickly as the bright red blush worked its way of the greenish-black haired youth's face.

"Saa…" Syuusuke cut in smoothly as the younger male looked ready to jump at him, "I apologize for kissing you so suddenly." There were plenty of other things Syuusuke wanted to apologize for but at the moment he was not standing in front of the right people. Although he had thought of his lovers as soon as his lips touched Ryoma's, he did nothing to halt his actions and more so than anything else he enjoyed it…the kiss with Ryoma very much. Although Ryoma was having difficulty processing what was going on, Syuusuke understood the severity of what just happened. A simple kiss or a wild night of sex, the brunette knew either way it was considered cheating. Even with a relationship of five, they had all been very clear and strict about extra intimate relationships. The five of them were exclusive to each other and none else.

Ryoma's glare never wavered as he scowled at his senpai. Even when Syuusuke's face twisted into expression of sorrow, it was only for a split second anyway, Ryoma's fading confusion and growing anger did not dissipate. "Damn it Fuji-senpai, I'm not Yuuta, don't toy around with me." If his left hand wasn't already injured he would have made a move to punch the man in his stupidly calm face. Ryoma wasn't sure what he was made about exactly. There was the obvious; he should be mad about being kissed by another man but oddly he didn't care. He was also mad that Fuji was not fazed at all which was frustrating him because oddly enough he wanted him to care. Lastly he was upset at the reaction the other managed to pull from him, _"I kissed back for kami sake…what the hell is wrong with me…"_ Cynical, self-loathing thoughts filled the young man's head. _"Everything's been so messed up since Sakurafubuki…"_

Syuusuke's attention snapped back to the situation at hand with the mention of his brother. "Ryoma." The brunette spoke firmly, taking a step towards the shorter male, "Yuuta is not my toy, I also do not consider you one."

"Shut up, I don't care what you consider me." Despite the even tone, tears were brimming in Ryoma's eyes and they threatened to fall at any moment. Assuming Ryoma would want comfort, Syuusuke went to embrace him like before, but Ryoma pulled away from him and turned his back to him.

"Should I leave?" Syuusuke murmured. His response was a soft whimper and a negative shake of Ryoma's head. Quietly, Syuusuke wrapped his arms around Ryoma and lead him to his room. Nothing provocative happened after the kiss. Syuusuke was respectful of the other's space as he watched over him for the rest of that day.

* * *

><p><em>"He was gone before I woke up the next day. I haven't spoken to him since. Does that make me the bad guy or him?" <em> Ryoma pondered as he gulped down the last of his tea. Ryoma knew that Fuji had had girlfriends in the past, where as Ryoma's only stable relationships where friendship and with his cat. So, it was Fuji's fault he hadn't spoken to him, the other male should be taking the lead and asking him out… _"What am I thinking, I really am going insane here. No, I guess its okay to think that. It is what happens in those dramas Nanako likes to make me watch with her. I'm not wrong for thinking about what is logically supposed to happen next in a drama. When someone kisses someone, they ask them out as well." _

All this was starting to make his head hurt. If only he could go back to the days where all there was to think about was how to swing a racquet. "I guess I should be working on how to reject him, since I know what is coming." Ryoma spoke aloud. His guard had been dropping dramatically over the last few days. He was always tired and sluggish and had little will to get out of bed. He liked being a man of little words, an observer in this world so to speak. For him to slip and allow his thoughts to be voiced, to be emotional, and even worse vulnerable were warning signs. Ryoma knew this now more than ever. He had broken down plenty of times since being in Japan. It was why he wanted his own place, aside from freedom from his meddling father. At least then he could enjoy solitude well wallowing in his depression.

"Reject whom, might I ask?" A familiar voice broke through his concentration.

Golden cat like eyes glanced to his right to see a familiar blunette, sitting comfortably next to him on the bench. "Oh, you."

Seiichi chuckled, "Yes, me. Doing…?"

"Fine."

"Good. Me too."

"How long?"

"Not long, 5"

"Minutes?"

"Hours."

"Stop."

"It's funny."

"Annoying."

"Interesting." Seiichi smiled softly, and looked up at the clouds floating above them lazily. It certainly was interesting, though Ryoma might not think so. It was only the second time they had met and yet they were so casual with their conversations. Or then again, Ryoma didn't seem like a formal type of person anyway. "As much as I like one to three word conversations, I think you'll need more to answer my question."

Ryoma averted his gaze up to the sky as well, "It's nothing. Just a job offer I don't want."

"Oh?" Seiichi held up Ryoma's folder of applications and resumes in his hand. "I would think that you would want anything you could find, judging from these." The man's lavender eyes sparkled with amusement as Ryoma gasped softly. _"He's so cute, when he's surprised." _

"'Give it back." Ryoma lunged out for the folder with his right hand only for Yukimura to quickly pull the folder out of his reach.

The man smiled innocently and opened the folder to have a look. "I'm interested, did this job not offer you a good deal?"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes in annoyance. This was two days in a row now of people butting into his business. Seiichi did not so much as spare him a glance after opening the folder. Ryoma could tell that he was reading it, but the man did not give so much as small hint as to what he was thinking. But really why was this any of his business anyway. "It was more like sexual harassment rather than an offer." Ryoma replied bluntly, finally giving up and trying to get his folder back. It was like Yukimura could read his mind. Every time he tried to make a grab at the folder the bluenette would just brush his hand away. "Why won't people just leave me alone?" Ryoma sighed as the glum thought rolled through his mind.

"Hm, the café is hiring." Seiichi slipped one of the copies of Ryoma's resume out, then handed the folder with the rest of its contents back to its owner. He hadn't at all ignored the Ryoma's bit about sexual harassment, he just thought better than to pry. At least for now since people tended to be overly sensitive to those things. He did not want to push Ryoma away but bring him much much closer to himself. Then he would be able to find out more on what he really felt for the young man next to him. Talking with Genichirou had already helped him clear up a lot of the concerns he felt over his interest in Ryoma. _"I still don't feel comfortable exploring behind my other lover's back, even with Gen's reluctant approval."_ Seiichi thought as he stood up from the bench and gestured for Ryoma to follow him. Ryoma looked confused but Seiichi could guess that he was more than willing to take the offer of a job. _"But, it's not like I'm dating him just because I hired him. I will have the perfect chance to observe him now."_

"Ryoma," Seiichi's eyes widened ever so slightly, as he turned to the owner of that familiar voice. Lavender eyes locked with cool ocean blue, Fuji's usually intense gaze filled with surprise, as Ryoma's golden eyes glared at the new comer.

"Syuusuke, what brings you here?" Seiichi snapped out of his shock and regained his calm smile as he went to greet his lover.

"Work." Syuusuke answered, lifting his camera for emphasis. "I'm on my break now, and Gen said you'd gone on a walk around this way." Fuji's gaze turned to Yukimura but his attention was very much on Ryoma. He had been swamped with work and Keigo had been smothering him lately, which Syuusuke was concerned about so he made sure to spend the time with the silver haired man when he asked. He had seemed desperate for the brunette's attention these days and so Syuusuke figured something was wrong and he wanted comfort, he would never turn his lovers away regardless so he hadn't had the time to check up on Ryoma. Speaking of, said boy was turning to walk away from the two of them.

"Wait, Ryoma." Syuusuke moved by Seiichi and grabbed the wrist of Ryoma's good hand. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Ryoma muttered, yanking away from the other's grip, "Leave me alone." Ryoma made to continue leaving, when Seiichi cut him off this time.

"You are hired, you start the day after tomorrow." Seiichi then move out of the younger male's way and allowed him to stalk off. "Wait, Syu." He caught, his lover by the arm before he could chase after the young man. "We need to talk first."

Syuusuke's eyes closed as he sighed. He a light nodded the two sat down on the previously occupied bench. First things first Syuusuke kissed Seiichi's lips softly, and pulled the other closer to him. Seiichi smiled and sighed contently as he lay his head on the brunette's shoulder. "Saa, where should we start? Where do you know him from?"

Seiichi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know him. He came into the café one day." Seiichi lifted his head a bit so he could look up at the other, a skeptical look on his face.

"He is a friend of my younger brother…"

It was then that Syuusuke and Seiichi learned of each other's feelings for the little tennis player, and came up with their secret plan.

* * *

><p>Keigo had been doing his best to keep tabs on Syuusuke over the last week or so. Granted he hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary the last week, Keigo was rarely separated from the brunette's side when in the mansion. He may not have been as cunning or sly as Seiichi or Syuusuke but he was watching. "Ore-sama is concerned, Syuusuke doesn't display the usual behaviors of a cheating partner."<p>

Kunimitsu didn't look up as he continued reading through articles on the top subject of the last week; Ryoma Echizen. He and Keigo had dug up as much as they could on the boy. As it turns out he was quiet the tennis player so there was much about him published in several well-known magazines, websites, and there were even videos of his matches that they could watch. It wasn't an attraction like Fuji or Yukimura felt, but Tezuka's curiosity was peaked about the boy's tennis. He would even go as far as saying he wanted to play the young prodigy in a match, but he knew that was not possible in his current state. "Here it is."

Keigo looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Is it in decent quality, the last one was not even worth uploading." The CEO scoffed, with a roll of his eyes as he got up from the couch. He walked behind Tezuka's desk, and leaned against the chair as he looked over the man's shoulders. Today was no different than any other day in the last week. With everyone out for the day it left the two the chance to do more searching. One may ask why it was so important to look up every detail about the boy when they should only be concerned with his relationship with Fuji. Well the truth was neither of them liked the mystery surrounding the ex-tennis player.

"It's good enough and from the right angle." Tezuka sighed, and resisted to roll his eyes himself. Really, sometimes Keigo's priorities were just off. As the video played the two watched as Ryoma's opponent served the ball. Both of them being experienced and rather talented tennis players they could tell that the serve it was not very powerful, defiantly returnable. Yet, Ryoma stood frozen in his spot. The next serve came, and again Ryoma stood still as a statue. As the third serve came around, both men narrowed their eyes in confusion as Ryoma crumbled onto the ground just after the ball had whizzed by his face. The video quality was good enough for them to be able to see the small ball that was Ryoma shaking and refusing to get up from the ground. The video ended then.

"The article underneath had reported Echizen passed out from shock a bit after thus ending the match."

Keigo ran his fingers through his hair in a manner that displayed his distress. "When was the last video we watched dated?"

"About two weeks prior." Tezuka replied, "He was perfectly fine in that match, his tennis was of an amazing caliber."

"So what happened in that two weeks?" Keigo murmured. This I why they could not get the boy out of their heads. It was turning into a crisis, they needed to know what happened to Echizen. Of course it was not just for their curiosity but it was coincidentally Tezuka's job to know as the boy's doctor.

_"Syuusuke, don't let your guard down." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening Notes**: Whelp, so much for my streak of timely updates huh? Well as things neared the end of the college semester I was seriously cramming all my essays and projects in at the last minute. Then the holiday season at work is really busy and I did a lot of over time. But even after all that was finished and I had a clear schedule I was lacking inspiration to write another chapter. I felt so bad because I didn't want to leave this story hanging and add to the collection of unfinished fics of this type. Thanks to everyone for supporting this fiction even in my absence, your reviews pushed me to type again.

**Chapter Notes**: More fluff? No problem. I know everyone's been waiting for some good stuff, and the first chapters of this story are so darn vague. As I said, I'll try my best to listen to what you guys want. A lot of people also requested that I make the chapters longer. I can't promise I will do that to every chapter as this is kind of a hybrid drabble fic, but since I have been so inactive I will make this one much longer. So have at it, your fluff…and stuff. I think I said in the last chapter that you all would find out what happened to Ryoma, but I think I am going to push that off. I haven't really given a good description of the state the fivesome's relationship is in and well…I just don't think it's time. But it will come, bear with me. And one last note, this chapter takes place two days after the last one. I'm trying to space things out a bit so it makes more sense time wise.

* * *

><p><em>chapter: Double Shot Espresso pt. 2<em>

* * *

><p>"Looks as if you are in a light hearted mood, Seiichi." Genichirou voice broke through the peaceful silence of the quaint library. Atobe's mansion, their collective home, was as large and impressive as one could imagine. Atobe was a cultures, well rounded man with many passions and his mansion seemed to accommodate all aspects of his interests. Seiichi's lavender gaze glanced up from his novel, and he shifted slightly on the lavish French sofa so he was facing Sanada. The man sat adjacent from him, in the grand red velvet armchair closest to the warm fireplace. Yukimura noted the huskiness of his lover's voice suggesting that's he'd just woken up from his late afternoon slumber. It was a sight to behold, seeing the ridged man so uncaringly disheveled from his hair to his clothes. The pristine white shirt his lover wore clung to his skin, pressing against the outlined of his toned abdomen and chest. Though he was sitting it was apparent how low his pants sat on his waistline and the formation of his v-lines could be seen. "You've been smiling at the same page for a few minutes now."<p>

Seiichi blinked, surprise taking over his features before he chuckled and allowed another smile to pull at his lips. Shutting the book gently and setting it to the side, Seiichi touched his index finger to his lips cutely. "S-e-c-r-e-t." He murmured. Then, since he knew Genichirou rather well, he added, "With Syu." The deep frown that tugged at the man's lips only made it more amusing for the bluenette, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Sanada knew very well not to involve himself in the devilish lover's convoluted plans, but lately it seemed like every one was in on something including himself. He knew about Seiichi's infatuation with the cat eyed customer, and now Fuji and Yukimura were up to something. Then there was Tezuka and Atobe who seemed to be throwing themselves at the brunette every chance they got as well as being rather touchy and lovey to himself and Yukimura as well. There was nothing wrong with that, it was just different having Tezuka be…loving over him. He couldn't recall their ever being a time when the two of them relaxed together in bed, alone. The man even managed to lull him to sleep with something as simplistic as a gentle caress through his hair. But regardless it seemed like to two of them were working together on some kind of plan themselves.

Genichirou sighed and shook his head, "Nothing to crazy please." He murmured. Seiichi just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Forgetting the novel he'd been trying and failing to indulge in over the past hour, Seiichi slithered off the sofa and made his way to Genichirou. Smiling softly he made himself comfortable on the man's lap, laying his head onto his shoulder as he placed light kisses on the crook of his neck. In response, Genichirou placed a hand on the smaller male's lower back while the other went to rest on his leg. Seiichi wanted something. He could tell by the way the male's tongue danced across the more sensitive parts of his neck and how quickly he moved to graze his teeth across his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as he felt Seiichi's warm breath crawl up his neck, leaving light red colored love marks in his wake. "Gen..." The seductive male cooed as he reached his ear. The shiver the traveled down Sanada's body was involuntary, he loved this and Yukimura knew that. The male would play this game every time he was about to ask for something difficult, yet every time Sanada allowed himself to fall victim to the manipulator's games. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Ah, there we go.

Sanada cracked his eyes open, cobalt eyes stared down into faux innocent light lavender ones, "And what kind of favor are we discussing now?" The man answered skeptically. Even if this was Seiichi's game, Sanda felt like playing it now. The hand on his leg moved slowly, caressing the male's inner thigh. The other that had been resting on his lower back moved to the lining of the other's pants, tugging down some to reveal the other's soft pale skin.

"Mou, Gen…I'm serious." Seiichi whispered only to gasp softly as Sanda's hand dipped into his pants. He shifted slightly and trembled as his lover's strong hands glided across his skin. The man's touch set his body on fire and he wasn't sure if he had just been hornier than he'd thought he was or if this was the result in not having sex over the last month or so. Either way, the male spread his legs with an eagerness for more. "I want to hire that...stray kitten." He spoke just barely at a whisper as Genichirou hand fondled his member.

Sanada raised his brow curiously. He wasn't too surprised that it had some to that, Yukimura's infatuation had seemed rather serious from the beginning. Still, hiring the boy would certainly cause problems for obvious reasons. "Do you really feel that strongly?" Genichirou asked. Even if they were in the midst of a serious conversation, they each kept up their foreplay. Seiichi smiled against his lover's neck and shook his head. "No, I just feel like I should help him out." Seiichi moaned softly as Genichirou's thumb ran across the tip of his length. Yes, this was definitely the result of not having sex in so long, his whole body felt as sensitive as it was when he'd first begun his sexual exploration. He felt Sanada's other hand slip under shirt, rising up slowly to his chest. The smaller male's shut his eyes and shivered under the feeling of Sanada's fingers pinching and tugging at his nipples. The small bud quickly hardened under his touch and Seiichi arched his back as his lover stroked his erect member. "H-his resume…"

Genichirou weighed his options. Ultimately Yukimura could hire whomever he pleased at any time. Second, he didn't want to call the other out as a liar. Oh no, that would not bode over well for him. If Yukimura insisted that it was just a charity case and nothing more he supposed he could just keep an eye on the two of them at work. Sanada was in charge of the scheduling anyway so he'd be sure not to schedule the boy on the days he had off. "Is that all?" Sanada murmured, as he pumped the member more quickly. Seiichi shook his head but he could not find the words to speak. It was only a hand job, a quick one at that, and yet he found he'd lost most of his composure. His toes curled and his hips bucked into the other's hand as he felt himself nearing his climax. But just as he felt the pressure swelling up in him, Sanada pulled his hand away.

"G-en, please…" He male murmured. The slender male slipped off his lover's lap and crawled onto the floor. His pants fell around his legs as he bent over in front of Sanda. His rear raised in the air teasing as he looked back at the male, a playful smirk on his lips. "It's our, s-e-c-r-e-t~"

* * *

><p>Fuji was about ready to snap. He seriously couldn't handle not just Atobe but also Tezuka smothering him. He adored his lovers, truly he did, but he also loved having his space. He was the only one of them to have a place separate of his lovers. His apartment wasn't too far away just a short bus ride away from the luxurious neighborhood Atobe had settled them in. He only went their maybe once every two weeks or so just to have a night by himself and relax. Being with four lovers was rather high maintence and sometimes he just wanted to be out of the way to do the things he liked without disturbance. They could be demanding, always wanting to know where he was going or what he was doing, he liked the freedom of coming and going as he pleased. Especially lately with Atobe and Tezuka hanging all over him.<p>

So that is where Fuji was now, taking a nice time out in his apartment. A soft sigh passed his lips as he laid out on the queen sized bed Atobe had insisted he have in his 'hovel of a room' in his 'dank unflattering tiny' apartment. Really did everything really have to be over the top in order for that man to like it? Syuusuke's cerulean eyes shined as he stared up at the ceiling. If it were not for their special relationship, would he and Atobe even consider being together? Atobe had been someone that caught Tezuka's eye and well Fuji had suggested the three of them be together, then of course Sanada and Yukimura had been an item already and he and the bluenette had hit it off. And so there was their group. It was complex and sometimes questionable, like now when Fuji was considering adding yet another to their debauchery. He and Seiichi had already discussed and agreed on it so he wouldn't change his mind. That and he was ready to admit that he did have an attraction to his little brother's friend. However he felt conflicted. Was it right for him to try and push this on the broken boy when he could barely handle the burden of this relationship? Ryoma trusted him, should he try to manipulate that trust.

The brunette shook his head. He didn't want to think of it as manipulating, no manipulating was what he and Seiichi were going to do with their lovers. With Ryoma he wanted to heal him. The boy still hadn't told him the full extent of everything that happened while he was away but for that brittle little brat to breakdown crying on him…something extreme must have happened. Syuusuke promised that he would fix whatever was wrong with him. Whether they became lovers or not the burden of friendship was all he needed to want to help the younger boy. He could remember the fire that had burned vividly in those golden eyes just before setting off to dominate the tennis world.

The brunette was pulled out of his musings by a firm knock on his door. Taking his time, the male rolled off his bed and made his way to the front door of his getaway apartment. He hadn't been expecting anybody this evening, and even if he was he never invited anyone out to the apartment. Curiously he peaked through the peep hole, only to force a sigh of annoyance back down his throat as he spotted very familiar silver hair and a scowl on even more familiar yet very demanding lips. Before Keigo could abuse his door anymore Syuusuke unlocked and opened it, greeting the male with a forced smile. "Evening Keigo, what brings you here?"

The silver haired man pushed past the brunette, shrugging off his jacket and not caring about the look of annoyance on his lover's face. "You did not mention that you would be here tonight instead of in Ore-sama's mansion." The male spun around to be met with Fuji's soul piercing gaze.

"I was not aware that I needed to inform you on my every thought process." Syuusuke continued to hold the door open for Atobe to leave. "It was a spur of the moment thing, I just wanted to be alone for a while." However, despite his obvious suggestion for the other to leave, Atobe put his jacket to hang on the coat rack and kicked off his shoes. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Fuji let the door close with a slam. The brunette rarely let his frustration bubble to the surface but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Atobe's attitude. Fuji was an honest person, he wasn't the type to act like his lovers were all perfect and didn't piss him off from time to time. Atobe usually pissed him off much faster and much more often than his other lovers. The male's haughty high and mighty personality contrasted greatly to Fuji's. But even Fuji could fall victim to the man's stubborn charm.

Atobe noticed the less than content attitude Fuji was displaying. It stung. Not realizing his true mistake, invading Syuusuke's privacy, he felt that the brunette was upset about being around him in general. He'd done his best to pay attention to the male more and try to spend more time with him, but each time Fuji just pushed him away or brushed off his attempts at loving him. He'd invited him to a nice dinner part this Saturday at his friend's resort in Hawaii, he'd bought him chocolates of every make, he'd even bought him a much nicer camera to replace the old outdated on the brunette insisted on using. But through every offer Fuji would just sigh and politely decline it. So then he had tried physical attention, and still he was brushed off. He'd just barely gotten to hold the male's hand the other day at breakfast. "Why do you look so displeased to see me?" Atobe snapped, even dropping his eccentric ore-sama title. "I came all the way out here to make sure you were safe."

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine." Fuji muttered, now brushing past the man to go lay back down. He was tired, and just wanted some peace of mind. Why couldn't anyone else come to check on him? "You can go Keigo, I just wanted some quiet."

Instead of leaving, Atobe followed the male into his bedroom, promptly closing the door to show that he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon, or at all for that matter. "And you needed to come all the way out here when there is plenty of "quiet" space at home. The mansion is large enough for all five of us to live separately without seeing each other, so why come out here?" Atobe's voice softened, and he averted his gaze from the brunette for a moment. "You're never home anymore."

Fuji had heard more than enough for one evening. This was exactly way he didn't feel like being in the mansion. Atobe didn't know how to let things go, he just had to keep picking till even someone like Fuji would lose it. "What are you talking about, I'm home all the time. You are never home when I am and everyone else in the same boat. So why single me out?" Syuusuke sat on the bed, and looked away from the taller man as well. "Why do you keep bothering me over this and that, I can't take it anymore. You follow me around like a lost puppy, you're just as thoughtless as ever saying and doing all that you please, you feel as if I should bow down to you like everyone else in your little Atobe world does. You're just annoying Keigo." Although Fuji didn't shout, his words rang clear in Atobe's ears, and cut through his heart not at all like a hot knife through butter. No, that would be to smooth and easy. His words were like being cut by a dull rusty knife, excruciatingly painful.

"Annoying?" Keigo repeated softly. "Funny, I thought I was being a lover." The man narrowed his eyes as his lover. He stood more firmly, clutching his hands at his sides. He would prove a point tonight. "Tell me then, how am I supposed to love you when you can't seem to stand me? Do you hate me Syuusuke, is that what it is? You always push me away but you seem to adore Kunimitsu and Seiichi, even Genichirou seems to captivate you more than me. Am I just tolerated then?"

"A lover, how have you been a lover to me Keigo." Syuusuke stood and slowly walked over till he was standing directly in front of the other man. His once frosty gaze seemed weary. After actually calling Atobe annoying aloud he kind of regretted it. It felt nice to get it off his chest but it obviously hurt the man. "Keigo, aside from when we are with the others you've never gone out of your way to love me alone. So excuse me if I'm unclear of how you have been specifically _my_ lover."

"You never let me, you always push me away. I've gotten you gifts, like a new camera instead of that piece of crap you have now." Atobe smirked, confident that he was the one who was being wronged. However when Fuji's gaze turned into a glare directed at him once more, he felt like running.

"Yuuta, bought me that camera for my birthday with his first paycheck from his first job." That was all that had to be said about the camera. Fuji cherish everything that had to do with his little brother.

"I was not aware…"

"Of course you weren't…"

"That camera was still a gift from me….are you only able to cherish one camera?"

At that Fuji froze with realization. He had been so put off by the way Atobe had presented him with the gift, the man had been very dramatic with insulting the camera Yuuta gave him, that he had forgotten that it was still a gift. A gift from his lover. Before he could say anything, Atobe had moved on to the next subject, "I want to do things with you, I invited you to go with me to Hawaii recently and you turned it down."

"I don't enjoy those dinner parties Keigo, I would rather spend time with you doing something else."

"I don't enjoy them that much either, but I thought since it was the whole week end we could do other things." Keigo muttered.

"…I'm…planes.." Syuusuke mumbled, turning away from Keigo as the embarrassment was evident on his face.

"You what airplanes?" Keigo asked, his brow raised. He placed his hands on Syuuske's shoulders and forced him to turn back around. The man's indigo eyes widened. A light pink shade had flushed the brunette's cheeks, making it the first time he'd ever seen his aloof lover blush. His cerulean gaze dropped to the floor as Atobe stared. He'd never stared so closely into the CEO's eyes, he'd never noticed the intense passion that burned within them. It was startling. He'd never seen Atobe in the same way he did Sanada and Tezuka. The silver haired man just seemed whiny, stubborn, and annoying. The type that was quick to throw money at every problem and flaunt his riches in front of the less fortunate. He had never tried to see the hard working, passionate man behind the persona. Atobe's gaze seemed to be pleading with him, but it was not coming from a weak man. Fuji knew that Atobe was pushing to make a real relationship between them where as Fuji was just trying to avoid having them fall apart.

"I-I am afraid of getting on airplanes…" Tezuka knew this and he'd never been in a situation where he needed to tell Yukimura and Sanada. Atobe looked down, somewhat defeated.

"Ah..so I am your lover but I don't even know that."

"Its not like I broadcast it."

"And chocolate…?"

"I was just feeling stubborn that day." Syuusuke admitted with a sigh, "I do like chocolate but I prefer it on fruits or cake."

A small smile tugged at Keigo's lips as he chuckled, "That's actually kind of cute."

Fuji smiled as well and shrugged his shoulders. "So you trying to get in my pants every minute of the day was just your attempt at getting my attention as well then?"

Atobe huffed, sneakily snaking his arms around the slender man's waist. When he wasn't pushed away he gladly pulled the other closer, burying his face in the other's neck, "Ore-sama was not trying to "get in your pants", Ore-sama wanted to make love to you." He smirked as he trailed kisses up the feisty photographer's neck. He felt Syuusuke's hands rest on his chest, caressing him softly. Satisfied with the hicky he'd left on his lover, Keigo lifted his head and captured the male's lips in a passionate kiss. Syuusuke moaned softly as he kissed back, willingly parting his lips as he felt Keigo's tongue brush against them. Atobe even tasted rich. After a moment of playfulness, the two parted for air leaving Syuusuke flushed and Keigo feeling more assured in their relationship.

"Everything has been feeling so different, with everyone. Gen, Sei, Mitsu, you, and Ore-sama. We don't even spend our weekends together anymore like we used to. It's the only time Ore-sama is free.." Keigo sighed, his forehead resting against the shorter male's. Syuusuke gently placed his hand on the man's cheek and kissed his lips lightly. He had no idea that spending time together was so important to Keigo. He didn't even think their relationship was that important to him to begin with? He had been the thoughtless one all this time, and what's more… he was busying himself with chasing after another lover while the ones he had already were feeling deprived.

"I apologize Kei, I didn't mean to make you feel like I did not want to be around you or have you be a part of my life. I love you very much." Syuusuke smirked and his hand trailed down his lover's chest, stopping just about the waist of his pants. "But you are one annoyingly stubborn man, my love. Hopefully one with good stamina."

Keigo grinned and took that as his cue. The brunette was surprised by the male's strength as he was scoped off and carried to his bed. Stamina indeed. It was a good thing Keigo insisted on the queen size bed.

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening and Tezuka was more than ready to return home for the night. His lab coat hung on the back of his office door, his tie was loosened and hung casually around his neck, and his glasses were neatly tucked away in his chest pocket as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a moment to unwind from the day before closing up the clinic for the night. It had been a slow day, a few checkups, some physical therapy appointments, a couple of walk in's but nothing to strenuous which felt odd. Perhaps it was because school was his mind was on auto-pilot throughout most of the day. His thoughts were captivated by his current relationship problems and it just made everything else seem minuet. With a sigh the brunette pulled on his glasses and stood up to take his leave. The best thing to do would be get home and quiet his worries by being with his lovers. Ever since he and Atobe had done some digging on Ryoma Echizen they had decided that there just wasn't enough attention being given to their lovers. Everyone one was drifting apart. They hadn't put much more work into learning about Ryoma as they figured so long as Syuusuke didn't get any more infatuated with him there was no reason to dig into the boy's private life no matter how intriguing. But it was hard. He and Keigo had the most demanding professions making it hard to be around more for their lovers. Sanada and Yukimura were a bit less of a worry than Syuusuke. The cerulean eyed brunette was unpredictable and kept to himself so who knows if he was feeling discontent with the relationship or not. It wasn't like they could approach him about this mysterious Ryoma either.<p>

"Tezuka-sensei." His assistant nurse gently tapped on the door before opening it and poking her head inside. "We have a last minute walk in, would you be able to see him?" She asked.

Nodding stiffly, Tezuka sat back down at his his desk. He was not one to turn away a patient no matter how much he wanted to go home. "Set him up in one of the examination rooms. What is his name, I will pull up his file from here."

"Yes sir. His name is Ryoma Echizen." She spoke, then bowed politely and left to go retrieve the boy and take him to the examination room. If she had stayed even a second longer she would have witness Tezuka's surprise. Ryoma did frequent his clinic for his arm but he hadn't seen the boy since Atobe had sworn to have witnessed him and Fuji together. Taking a deep breath he debated on calling Keigo. It was best not to, the man might rush down there and try to strangle the boy. After pulling up his file Tezuka printed a summary of his condition, grabbed it up, and headed out the door to take "care" of his patient.

Upon entering the examination room, Tezuka noticed to major things. One, the cast that had been on the boy's arm was completely torn up and was just barely hanging off the young man's arm. And two, a pair of golden eyes were narrowed at him in an uncanny glare. "Good evening Mr. Echizen. It seems you got out of your cast yet again."

"Its itchy and smells. Can't I just have a brace or something I can take off and on?" Ryoma muttered. Tezuka resisted the urge to sigh, they had been through this a few times already. The young tennis player despised the cast with all his being, and it was within good reason. The plaster cast was tight, itchy, it did develop a smell, and it was just all around inconvenient. Taking a seat in front of the fuming youth, Tezuka gestured for him to lay his arm across the examination table. It had been some months now since Echizen had been in the cast, he had come from America already bandaged up, so the brunette was sure he didn't really need a new set of x-rays to confirm the healing just yet. He gently placed his hand on the male's wrist and applied a bit of pressure. He received an almost immediate wince but it did not seem to surge as large of an amount of pain as it did the last time they went through this as well his wrist did not feel shattered as it had before. He moved on to the next few spots and tested them in the same way.

"You may be able to get a brace," Tezuka spoke softly, "Can you move your wrist forward and back?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I tried that, along with it hurting it just feels impossible. As if my wrist was not meant to move." Was the boy's sad reply. His gaze was set firmly on his writs, as if commanding it to move silently. He could manage a slow shake but his wrist just was not ready to do much. "My fingers feel okay though." He spoke, knowing that would be the next thing Tezuka asked him about.

"I see." The doctor spoke, "Well don't force it. If you can manage that, then I will fulfill your request for a brace instead of a cast." This felt extremely awkward. Everything was so blissfully casual as if he did not know what he did. As the young man examined his wrist, Tezuka took a moment to truly look at him. He was a handsome boy with amazing eyes. He had a cute height for someone his age but it fit him. Even without the keen eyes of a doctor he knew under those clothes was perfection. If Fuji did have to cheat, at least it was with someone decent.

"Tezuka-sensei!" Ryoma yelled.

Tezuka quickly snapped out of his musings and his gaze wandered back up the male's body to the small pout on the young man's lips. "What are you looking at?" The boy spat accusingly. Tezuka blinked, the boy's spit fire personality contrasted greatly with his looks. From dealing with him previously in the clinic he knew he was a little insubordinate brat. That was enough to turn the doctor off from him once more.

"The nurse will handle things from here. I trust you will not barge into my clinic at an untimely hour again for something so meager. "Tezuka stood, more than ready to go home at this point. "Oh, and one more thing." The tall brunette seemed to radiate rage as he glared down at the brat. "Stay away from Fuji Syuusuke."

… To Be Continued.


End file.
